


May King Strikes

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [17]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Body Worship, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Invisibility, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Note:Make sure to lock your doors and check your room for invisible, perverted Servants.
Relationships: Robin Hood | Archer/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	May King Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for a beefbowls on Tumblr! I enjoyed writing this, as awful as that sounds LOL
> 
> ★ Robin is one of my favorite, most underrated Servants tbh, and I just love the fact that he's canonically an ass man now 😂

As soon as you stepped foot into your bedroom after a long day of attempting to right history’s wrongs, you immediately collapsed onto your bed. After a few seconds of merely lying there, you got up and walked over toward a mirror in the corner of your room. Your boots were the first to go, followed by your slightly torn leggings. You peeled off the rest of your clothing, darkened by sweat, and tossed them onto the floor one by one. When you started unclipping your bra, Robin started stroking his cock.

You were unable to see him, but the mischievous thief was cloaking himself in the opposite corner of your room, watching as you undressed. He could smell your natural scent mingled with a long day of hard labor. You tilted your head back and forth, side to side; observing your body for any new scars. Robin slowly bit down on his lip as his hand squeezed his throbbing shaft tighter, whilst his other hand reached down to play with his balls.

His fist began to glide quicker, up and down, up and down; thanks to the copious amounts of pre-cum spilling from the swollen head. You peeled off your panties, allowing them to pool around your ankles before stepping out of them completely. His eyes never once left your form as he fondled and squeezed his balls, taking some time to play with them and tease himself a little.

 _‘Holy fuck, Master… You have no idea how hot your body is, how nice your ass is...’_ Robin imagined what he would say to you in his head, without actually saying it aloud.

His hands moved at the same pace as your own as they roamed slowly and teasingly over your body. You tentatively groped your breasts, pushing them together and pulling them apart before moving down to your ass. Robin’s breath hitched for a moment as you grabbed both of your ass cheeks and squeezed them. He was unsure if you were admiring yourself or merely playing as you separated your cheeks far enough that he could make out your puckered little hole and your cute, pink slit.

Robin started jerking himself off faster, biting his lip harder to muffle the sounds of his breathy, low groans. He also had to restrain from calling out your name as his blunt nails ran along the sides of his twitchy cock. Robin spared one last glance at your lovely body and saw you curiously pinching your nipples with a neutral expression on your face — and that was all it took.

His fingers tightened around the base of his hard cock, to the point of pain, as he began emptying his balls into an old cloth he had brought with him; to remain unseen, even as he orgasmed. His cock twitched and jerked with each spurt of cum that made its way onto the cloth. He could feel the fabric dampening, becoming warmer in his hand as you made your way to the bathroom finally, not bothering to shut the door behind you.

He promptly cleaned himself up and discarded the cloth into a waste bin in the corner of your room. He considered it a little surprise for you to find, whenever. Before leaving, however, he decided to leave you a nice little message on the fogged up mirror in your bathroom…

**Nice ass, babe**

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
